


Breathe Me

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rescue, attempted overdose, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

_“I can’t do this anymore.”_

It’s a whisper.

It’s a sentence that takes his breath away, because to his very core, he knows it’s the truth. And he remembers being ten years old, and feeling the tickle of his mother’s breath on his cheek as she kissed him good night, and not knowing how anyone could reach that point. The point of complete resolution.

He’s there now.

Life is suffocating him.

_“I’m sorry.”_

It’s a whisper.

He’s in the freezer.

He’s in _his_ freezer.

But he has pills in his pockets. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he warranted the freezer, and now the next time the freezer opens his eyes will be closed. He won’t be breathing. He won’t be crying. The next time it opens, his father will find him dead.

He says he’s sorry, but he isn’t. He has no one to be sorry to. He says it, because for a split second, it makes him feel like someone will care if he’s gone. Consciously, he knows that it’s a lie. He doesn’t care. The lies are soothing.

_“Goodbye.”_

It’s a whisper.

He knows it’s the last thing he’ll ever say. Besides the silent, _I hate you_ that the discovery of his body will spit at his dad. It’s the last word that’ll ever leave his mouth. And he’s never loved a word more.

Just as the darkness overwhelms, his eyelids see an explosion of light. But then it’s dark again, and he’s happy again.

_“Please wake up.”_

It’s a whisper.

But it’s also a plea.

It’s a litany of them.

Because Scott McCall cares, but maybe it is too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at the IPod shuffle challenge. I've written 11 so far, and I plan to post them (and maybe more) in a small collection. The title of each drabble will be the song it was inspired by, and trust me when I say that sometimes the story and the song end up being barely related. At least I tried! I hope you kind of liked it, and if you didn't, there are no hard feelings. A pitying kudos would still be appreciated. For anybody who doesn't know, the rules for the IPod shuffle challenge are:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your IPod and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to the finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering!
> 
> Well, I tried. I really did. Half of each song I used basically just trying to come up with an idea and a fandom.


End file.
